If $x \odot y = 3y+2$ and $x \circledcirc y = x(y-5)$, find $(6 \odot -3) \circledcirc 6$.
First, find $6 \odot -3$ $ 6 \odot -3 = (3)(-3)+2$ $ \hphantom{6 \odot -3} = -7$ Now, find $-7 \circledcirc 6$ $ -7 \circledcirc 6 = -7(6-5)$ $ \hphantom{-7 \circledcirc 6} = -7$.